


After Meteorfall   - Reno x Female!   Reader

by PrincessGarnetXVII



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGarnetXVII/pseuds/PrincessGarnetXVII
Summary: 3 Years after Meteorfall, and everyones trying to make ends meet and rebuild their lives.(Y/N) Takes a job with the fledgling ShinRa as it attempts to recover and meets the incorrigible red headed Turk at 7th Heaven.(Y/N) = Your Name(Y/L/N) = Your Last Name(Y/F/C) = Your Fave ColourIts originally a 10 parter, I couldn't decide whether to continue it beyond that.Also, I decided to write this story in the third person.Thoughts would be appreciated!Enjoy :)All characters and locations are owned by Square Enix.I own nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) sat at the bar of 7th Heaven alone. 

The quiet hum of conversation washed over her as she clutched her rapidly cooling tea. It was only around 6pm, (Y/N) having got out of work at the ShinRa Phone Board around an hour ago. It was supposed to be a switchboard for callers who wished to contact businesses, the WRO and even for different departments within what was left of ShinRa to contact one another. 

Directing call after call of angry townspeople in amongst the serious business calls was exhausting, some of them even threatening her own life. 

(Y/N) gazed into her mug with a sigh, after today she hadn't much felt like going back to her silent apartment.

It was understandable, it was the closest people could get to telling President ShinRa himself exactly how they felt. 

The staff numbers within the corporation had dwindled dramatically, despite those that had returned to the company after Meteorfall.  
(Y/N) had simply responded to a discreetly placed 'Wants' ad in the 'Daily Edge' newspaper.  
She had mused grimly over how much ShinRa must have paid them to place the ad. Her friends had been furious when she mentioned her new job, asking how she could possibly work for the company that had caused so much misery and pain.  
(Y/N) had done her best to explain her circumstances and that she had little choice, or joy in the matter. They had shown scant understanding. One friend had angrily snapped that:

''Sector 6 whores would have had more integrity than to work for ShinRa.''

Accepting the job had left a sour taste in (Y/N)'s mouth too, and the shining ShinRa pin on the lapel of her smart fitted blazer made her feel sick inside.  
However, if she wanted to keep a roof over her head and food on the table, she had little choice. 

The owner of the Materia store simply hadn't had the customers coming through his door to pay her wages anymore. They had both been left with heavy feelings in their hearts. 

Old Jim and his wife had been like kindly grandparents to (Y/N) over the years and she had loved them dearly. They had faced down the destruction of Midgar together, that day 3 years ago. 

The trio had huddled together in the basement of the store, holding hands and waiting for the end with courage in their hearts. Finally leaving with their fingers still intertwined, they faced what was left of their home, once it was all over. 

Together, they had rebuilt the store in Edge, raising it from the miserable ashes of the past.

And yet, when they had learned of (Y/N)'s new job with ShinRa, old Jim had refused to speak to her, his face bright red with anger.  
She had gone back to collect the last of her things that she had forgotten. She remembered how he had roughly thrown a sack of her personal effects at her feet and ordered her out of his shop, never to return. His wife Arlene had been crying profusely behind him, shaking her head in dismay. Both of the elderly couples eyes had held betrayal within them. 

(Y/N) had not gone into work that night shift.  
Instead, she had called in sick, before crying herself to sleep. 

She felt a wave of sadness at the memory, still raw within her mind. (Y/N) drained the last of her tea and decided on something a little stronger.  
Whiskey would warm her insides, and maybe make her tired enough to sleep through the night.  
She was about to signal for service when a youthful, drawling voice entered the bar. Looking over,  
(Y/N) saw that it belonged to a man of around 26, attractive, with wild red hair pulled into a long pony tail. Red markings streaked each cheek bone, framing clear blue eyes. (Y/N) recognised the uniform immediately, despite how casually worn it was. 

A Turk. 

He was accompanied by an older, stern looking man, with a bald head, tanned skin and sun glasses hiding his eyes. His suit was pristine, complete with tie and silk handkerchief in the breast pocket. 

Another Turk. 

The other patrons of the bar barely glanced up from their drinks- either from fear or contemptuous disregard, (Y/N) couldn't say.  
However, she was the only one seated at the bar proper, occupying an end stool, facing the doors. She could not ignore them so easily, as they perched themselves a few stools down to her left. (Y/N) was in no mood to be patient, calling out to the landlady Tifa, even as she saw the red head open his mouth to order. 

''Tifa, can I get a whiskey please?''

Tifa smiled back, nodding. 

''Coming right up!'' 

(Y/N) couldn't avoid the younger Turks gaze, as he eyed her curiously. She stared defiantly back.  
Screw it, she was a ShinRa employee too, and she refused to be intimidated.  
She frowned as his keen eyes flicked from her face to the shining red pin on her lapel. A smirk spread over his face as he half turned to the Barmaid, not taking his eyes from (Y/N)'s. 

At that moment she felt the fleeting bravery drain from her body, suddenly wishing Bahamut would take her right that second. 

(Y/N) swallowed thickly, musing that she must have truly taken leave of her senses if she was antagonising a Turk. 

''Hey Teef, make that 2 whiskeys and a Scotch. I'm feeling generous yo.'' 

(Y/N) felt her stomach drop, her chest beginning to thump hard as she realised the Turk had risen from his stool, leaving his bald partner to nurse his drink in peace. He made his way over, sliding onto the stool next to hers, drinks in hand. He was so close, (Y/N) could smell his cologne, smooth and musky. Expensive. She forced herself to meet his steely blue eyes. 

''You look like you could use some company , yo.''


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) gave a small smile.  
''Uhh...its kind of you to buy me the drink and everything...''  
The red head gave an impish smile. ''You're right, it was kind. The names Reno, if you wanna thank me, yo.''  
(Y/N) felt her cheeks heat up despite herself and felt a stab of inward annoyance.  
''Well, thank you, Reno.''  
He continued to watch her, before inclining his head, an amused expression on his handsome face.  
''Oh! I'm (Y/N).''  
The Turk nodded before leaning in conspiritorally. (Y/N) couldn't help but lean into him in kind, curious. ''Between my uniform and yours, I think social pariahs should stick together, yo.''  
(Y/N) looked down at her lapel.  
''I usually take the pin off when I leave work.'' She sighed, speaking in a hushed tone.  
Reno nodded, his eyes suddenly serious.  
''Anyone been giving you a hard time?''  
(Y/N) understood the connotations in that sentence. She felt slightly alarmed, but also felt an immature tug of delight at the idea of Turk protection.  
(Y/N) wasn't niave, she knew there were those who wished ill will to what was left of ShinRa- and its employees. So far she had been fortunate enough to just receive verbal threats, some of the other staff hadn't been so lucky...  
In reply, she smiled ruefully.  
''Only verbally.''  
When the red head quirked an eyebrow, she elaborated.  
''ShinRa switchboard and Comms.'' Reno leaned back, taking a mouthful of hot whiskey. He exhaled thickly.  
''Wow, and I thought my job was brutal , yo.''  
(Y/N) frowned lightly at him, but she was smiling too.  
''Don't make fun of either of our jobs!'' He raised his hands in supplication, a look of mock indignation on his face.  
(Y/N) smiled genuinley at him now, finding herself almost glad he had come over. He didn't seem as bloodthirsty and ruthless as the stories of the Turks made out.  
(Y/N) was genuinley surprised at how normal he seemed, just an average Joe, letting off steam after work.  
She decided to voice this thought.  
''You know, you're not so scary for a Turk.''  
Reno gave a wolfish grin, apparently greatly amused.  
''And you're not so bad, for a Comms chick.''  
(Y/N) cocked her head in confusion at his retort, which amused Reno no end, as he actually burst out laughing at her expression.  
(Y/N) couldn't help an embarrassed smile of her own, his laughter decidedly mischievous for a Turk.  
It was infectious and (Y/N) blushed stupidly. He continued to smile at her, but much more kindly this time.  
''I'm guessing that you're new to ShinRa?''  
(Y/N) took a gulp from her glass.  
''Yes. Its a cruel irony when you think about it.''  
''How come?''  
Another gulp of whiskey.  
''ShinRa took everything from me, but i'd have nothing without them.''  
Reno watched her steadily, in return she smiled up at him awkwardly.  
''I don't mean any disrespect to you though, Reno.''  
He looked at her oddly.  
''Hmm. Shouldn't you be calling me a ShinRa dog? Saying I deserve everything I get and more?''  
(Y/N) sighed deeply before draining her glass, wincing at the bitterness. ''Perhaps. But I've been thinking. If this jobs taught me anything, its that people do what they have to do to keep their heads above water. Everyone had an opinion on my taking this job, never once considering that my dignity and morals aren't going to keep me warm at night. Its not like Edge has charity to give. So I do what I need to do to survive. Its all anyone does. That's it.'' She paused before grinning at the red headed Turk shyly.  
''Besides, us ShinRa dogs gotta stick together.''  
Reno smiled widely, holding up his glass.  
''I'll drink to that, yo!''


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few hours, (Y/N) came to realise she had found a friend.  
After comparing likes and dislikes (and several glasses of whiskey later) they were already drunkenly planning the layout of their shared villa in Costa Del Sol.  
(Y/N) insisted on a private pool.  
Reno had insisted on a rooftop helipad. (Y/N) finally relented on the grounds that he would take her for a ride in it, each year at sunset, on the last day of summer.  
He had cocked his head at this.  
''What's so special about the last day of summer, yo?''  
(Y/N) sighed like it was the most obvious thing in all of Gaia.  
''Well, it's romantic I think, a farewell until next year. The nostalgia of what's passed and the hope for the future. " Reno smiled at her gently, shaking his head with an unreadable expression.  
''I dunno about that, but a deals a deal, yo.''  
(Y/N) narrowed her bleary eyes at the Turk.  
''Can you really fly a helicopter?''  
Reno nearly choked on his drink..  
''You kidding? I'm the No.1 pilot in the Turks!''  
''Isn't there only 4 of you?''  
Renos expression changed to one of barely concealed pain and old wounds. (Y/N) felt a stab of guilt.  
She'd heard talk about the Turks abruptly becoming short on members a few years back. Rumour had it that they'd 'quit'. Nobody was fooled though.  
You took ShinRa secrets to your grave. ''Sorry. I didn't mean to-''  
He smiled and waved his hand.  
''Nah, no worries. Besides, I have new pals now, right?''  
(Y/N) smiled happily.  
''Yeah.''  
Tifa slowly made her way over.  
''I'm shutting up shop now guys...'' Reno stretched, wobbling slightly as he glanced about the empty bar.  
Rude was nowhere to be seen.  
''He left a while ago.'' Tifa put in. ''He said to tell you goodnight.''  
The brunette barmaids glowing smile held a secret meaning.  
(Y/N) caught it and felt her face grow hot, but luckily Reno didnt. He turned to (Y/N) who tried to hide her burning cheeks hastily.  
''C'mon, I'll walk you home. Night, Teef.''  
He held out his arm to (Y/N) after sliding unsteadily from the stool. She took it, before smiling shyly at Tifa, who winked at her as they headed for the door. Outside, the cool air made (Y/N) realise just how drunk she was.  
''Which way, yo?''  
She gestured lamely.  
''That way.''  
The pair were quiet for some time as they walked, before Reno spoke up.  
''I hope you stay with ShinRa.''  
''Whys that?''  
He continued looking forward, glancing down dark streets or at shadowy shapes, his face focused.  
A Turk through and through, even when wasted.  
(Y/N) figured some habits must be hard to break, especially if they kept you alive.  
''Because I like ya. And I want you on our team, yo.''  
(Y/N) smiled at the ground, a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
''Well, lets see how this week goes." Reno looked at her with a serious face. ''I'll look out for you, yo.  Nothings gonna happen to you on my watch.''  
(Y/N)smiled wickedly.  
''Having a Turk around wont win me many friends!''  
''Good thing you're friends WITH a Turk then.''  
The pair both laughed companionably. Finally, they reached (Y/N)'s apartment block.  
''Well, this is me. Thank you Reno, I really needed tonight.''  
''Hey, don't be a stranger. I'll be seeing you again, yo.''  
They stood facing one another, (Y/N) feeling horrendously shy despite having a skinful.  
Reno searched her eyes hazily, before leaning down and kissing her softly and quickly.  
(Y/N) smiled down at her feet afterwards, blushing hard. She heard Reno chuckle as his thumb brushed her chin.  
She looked up at him.  
''Will you be OK by yourself, getting home?'' She asked.  
He  laughed loudly into the night. ''Your concern is cute, yo.''  
(Y/N)  shook her head, scoffing lightly. ''Be seeing you, (Y/N).''  
He saluted lazily, turning down the street, hands in his pockets with a laid back gait.  
(Y/N) watched him go, feeling her heart beating in her ears.  
She was going to be so hungover tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since that boozy night in Tifas bar.  
(Y/N) would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of the vivacious red head at all, since meeting him at 7th Heaven. In fact, she found that she could think of little else.  
She sat in front of the board of blinking lights, her Comms headset on standby and the mouthpiece pushed upwards. She sighed as she idly swished tea in her mug, wondering how long it would take for the guys in maintenance to put in an appearance.  
Since her board was out of action, she had little else to do aside from sit with her own thoughts, which unsurprisingly turned to the Turk.  
The more (Y/N) thought about him and that night, the more gloomy and foolish she began to feel.  
If he planned to see her again, then why not give her a contact number, or ask for hers?  
She frowned into her mug for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, like somehow the focus of her turmoil was contained in the delicate china.  
Was he just spinning her a line? Making it easier on her when he waltzed off into the night and never returned?  
Or maybe he didn't expect her to actually believe him?  
He'd been cheering up a fellow employee, had done his good deed, then returned to his Turk business.  
(Y/N) swore under her breath and drained the last of the lukewarm tea, feeling angry and childish.  
Why was she agonising over this, like some dumb lovestruck teenager?  
Why would an attractive, interesting and dangerous individual like Reno go for her when, in his line of work, he probably met all manner of rich, exotic women?  
(Y/N) had been back to the bar on Wednesday, around happy hour at 7, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.  
She had chatted warmly with Tifa, not mentioning the Turk.  
(Y/N) had been visiting the bar after work when she didn't feel like heading home for many months now.  
She told herself this, trying not to feel pathetic, like she wasn't some school girl hanging out where her 'crush' did- like she was justifying her reasons for being there to herself.  
She didn't want to ask Tifa about Reno, even though she obviously knew him well.  
Deciding against her better judgement, (Y/N) had opened her mouth to ask Tifa about him, as casually as she could muster, when the barmaids attention was suddenly diverted.  
It was Tifas' rarely seen boyfriend, Cloud.  
(Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief at the intrusion, her heart hammering, suddenly glad she hadn't asked after all.  
She figured she'd have gotten a warning from Tifa if she had anyway, about messing with a Turk and getting the horns.  
Still, as she glanced at the happy pair, she couldn't help but feel a horrid stab of jealousy, suddenly wanting to cry. She had gotten up and left quickly, mumbling some feeble excuse, her face red.  
Tifa didn't notice, too wrapped up in her excitement at Clouds return.  
(Y/N) had stalked home, feeling like dirt, wishing she hadn't met Reno of the Turks.  
Sitting in the dingy Comms room, (Y/N) felt that same feeling return.  
She would rather he had left her to her misery than to make her feel as he had, like she had a life that was yet to be lived, just to leave her feeling bereft of it.  
She couldn't understand why she felt so mixed up over a guy she had met once. There had just been something about him, something that had changed everything for (Y/N) as she had looked into his cool blue eyes, seeing the wolf like grin bloom on his face.  
Something that had stirred within her as his smooth and youthful voice had addressed her, his cologne musky and intoxicating.  
Something that had hit her like Meteor when his lips has ghosted over hers. Something wonderfully inexplicable and utterly terrifying.  
(Y/N) stood and threw down her headset, stalking away to get hot tea, no sign of maintenance in sight.  
Well, whatever (Y/N) imagined there to be, she had to forget it.  
She told herself this sharply, berating herself over and over again.  
She just had to accept it.  
She wasn't going to see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N! - So Chapter 3 was something of a filler Chapter (as Chapter 4 kinda is) but it all comes together at the end of Chapter 4 (I think).   
> So apologies for now.
> 
> Also, fun fact! I guess I could consider myself more of a Clerith FF7 Fan, however I'll personally let it slide for Fanfiic that doesn't have Cloud as the Reader insert male or with Aerith! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/L/N = Your Last Name

(Y/N) returned to her board to find two maintenance guys stood at her desk, deep in hushed conversation, their body language tense and their faces taut.  
They briefly looked up to nod at her. ''Apologies, Miss.''   
(Y/N) nodded and smiled gently, but they were already deep in conversation again, the air of agitation back.   
(Y/N) recognised one of them to be Phillips.   
He was a wise cracking Gongaga boy, friendly and damn good with a wrench. They often took the time to chat when they bumped into one another, which sadly wasn't often. The Tech guys were usually holed up in the breaker room at all times.   
Still, they considered each other friends, at least.   
(Y/N) sighed and took a seat in one of the available, plush office chairs.  
She placed down her tea, watching the proceedings with only mild interest. She saw the other technician quickly pull out his phone and hold it gingerly to his ear, chewing the corner of his lip. Suddenly he coughed, standing straighter.   
''Mr Roman, Sir. Its Garth...''  
(Y/N) eyebrows quirked up in surprise. Mr Roman was her Managers Manager. She had only met him once, during her induction.  
Well into his fifties, handsome and silver haired, he looked healthy and strong, like the last 3 years hadn't happened for him at all.  
(Y/N) had heard from a gossiping office aide that he had been high up in ShinRa back then, strictly above 'Floor 66' stuff. (Y/N) couldn't make an opinion about him.   
He had been cordial enough, if not a little proud, puffing out his chest as he talked, clearly used to feeling important.   
If maintenance thought Mr. Roman should be involved, then something was seriously wrong.   
She suddenly felt a surge of panic, glaring at her board as if it had betrayed her.   
She gripped her steaming mug, shakily bringing it to her lips, mentally going over the past 2 months of her employment.   
To her knowledge, she'd done everything by the book, not a button wrong. Her manager, Mr. Stone, had praised her work, calling her an asset to the team. At the time, the compliment had been like acid down her throat, her smile plastered to her face, sickly sweet.   
Now, she clung to the fact that she was a good employee like a life line.   
Her face was now as tense as the technicians, as she gave her full attention to the scene in front of her. She strained to hear what this 'Garth' was saying into his phone, but he stood with his back to her.   
Then, after some time, the two men exchanged glances, before throwing an unreadable look at (Y/N).   
Then, Garth spoke up again and (Y/N)'s heart jolted.   
''Yeah....*(Y/L/N), she's still here, Sir.''   
(Y/N) swallowed hard, suddenly getting to her feet.   
Her slum instinct had kicked in.   
She needed to get out of there now, alarm bells ringing in her head.  
As she had pushed back the chair, Phillips had made his way over to her in a flash.  
''Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me...''   
he said it kindly and unnecessarily loud, a look of regret on his face as his eyes flicked to the other tech.   
(Y/N) frowned, trying not to let her lip quiver.  
''Where? Am I in some kind of trouble?'' Philips glanced over at Garth again, still glued to his phone, flicking switches on the malfunctioning board.   
He leaned down, lowering his voice a few octaves, talking fast.  
''Look (Y/N), off the record, we think we know what's up with your unit. It looks like its been tagged with some sophisticated software- data transferring software.''   
He held up his hand subtly, warning   
(Y/N) not to speak as she frowned, eyes wide.  
''It appears that someones been transferring data out to an unknown source, all ShinRa info. Apparently, your units' motherboard has also been infecting others with a virus as well, corrupting the operating systems.''   
He swallowed thickly and glanced over his shoulder again.  
''Basically, this whole buildings been compromised with a leak like this, its huge. Now, the software has been tagged manually, so according to the company, that means that either you or the person before you planted the software..''  
(Y/N) felt her heart roaring in her ears and she began shivering. This was a joke, right?   
''I'm telling you this because I think you deserve a heads up. It could'a been anyone in this building. Damn, anyone could've accsessed this since its an open area. However, you're gonna be the first person the company is gonna wanna talk to. In fact, until we can potentially prove exactly when this software was planted, you'll be suspect number 1.''   
(Y/N) thought she was going to be sick. She blinked slowly, feeling faint, her voice bleating.   
''Potentially?''   
The Tech grimaced.   
''Listen (Y/N), I don't think this was you. But, there's always a chance that we wont be able to crack this thing and never find out when it was embedded. I hope that doesn't happen, 'cus like I said, you're in the firing line.''   
(Y/N) nodded, her insides cold and squirming like an alien parasite.   
''I heard orders to take you up to Mr. Stones office, looks like they wanna question you right away. Like I said, this is huge. A real fuck-up.''   
Phillips ran a hand through his hair. Just then, Garth snapped his phone shut, regarding (Y/N) frostily, like he was dead certain she was guilty.   
They were out of time.   
Phillips leaned in again, speaking even faster and lower.   
''Listen to me (Y/N), you gotta prepare yourself for what's coming, its some deep-''   
''Phillips!''   
Garth called sharply, clearly becoming impatient.  
Everyone was on edge.   
(Y/N) grabbed his wrist, quickly. ''Phillips! What is going on?''   
He turned to her, his face ashen, his lips a grim line as he glanced at the other tech and the approaching security guards.  
''I wish you luck (Y/N)...you're gonna need it.''   
As he saw (Y/N) lips about to form a question, her eyes filled with raw fear, he slumped his shoulders.   
''The questions, the interrogation, it goes right to the top..they're sending in the Turks on this one, (Y/N)...''   
(Y/N) saw Phillips turn and join the other tech, deep regret and fear for her in his eyes.   
Her heart stopped in her chest as his words sunk in.   
''The interrogation...they're sending in the Turks...''   
This could not be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/L/N) = Your Last Name

(Y/N) glanced over at the bleak face of Mr. Stone, her manager.   
He eyed her curiously, never once looking away from her, as if believing he could gauge her guilt if he stared at her long enough.   
She turned her eyes away from him, desperately searching the room for something, anything, other than his glare.   
(Y/N) felt sick to her stomach, her insides shaking. As the minutes stretched on, her nerves increased tenfold. She had removed her blazer and had unbuttoned the top of her red dress shirt, feeling herself growing hot. Her hair, whilst usually ruffled, had become positivley dishevelled.   
For what seemed like hours, she sat there, her insides gnawing on themselves painfully, until finally,   
Mr. Stones' phone trilled from its seat on his desk.   
(Y/N)'s breathing became more pained. ''Yes? Yes...shes here. They have? Alright, come on up.''   
He rose from his seat behind his desk and nodded at her curtly, before briskly exiting the room, the door clacking loudly as he locked it behind him.   
(Y/N)   
felt the panic rise like a tide within her.   
She glanced around helplessly.   
She was seated on one of the three expensive leather chairs in Mr. Stones office, arranged in an odd circle in the middle of his room, set away from the desk. Garish paintings hung on the walls, including a large, beautifully embroidered ShinRa logo in a heavy glass case. The rug was thick and exotic, looking to have come from Cosmo Canyon, perhaps.   
(Y/N) couldn't be sure, she mused how she had always wanted to visit someday, hearing it was beautiful during the summer and deeply spiritual.   
She desperately hung onto these inane thoughts, hoping it would soothe her nerves.   
Eventually, the door beeped at the sound of a keycard, and was smoothly pushed open.   
(Y/N) immediately sat up straight.  
The first man that entered, she had never seen before.  
He was a Turk, his uniform pristine and proper.   
As (Y/N) studied him warily, she quickly ascertained he must be the leader of the Turks.  
He was from Wutai, noble looking, with sharp features and intelligent dark eyes. His long black hair hung like a glossy shroud about his shoulders. His entire air was that of a man in control, restrained and calculated. His piercing gaze settled on her and she suddenly felt horribly exposed, like he could see into her soul.   
Another man entered the room,   
and (Y/N)'s heart hammered painfully. Familiar red hair and an airy smirk swept around the door, the uniform still casual and unkempt, his eyes still the same shade of blue she remembered. When his eyes met (Y/N)'s, she only caught a split second of startled recognition, before he too affected a nonchalant, controlled air.   
The door clicked shut behind the pair as they made their way to the two empty seats opposite (Y/N).   
The silence in the room was unbearable, but she said nothing, watching the two like a skittish animal. Now all were seated.  
(Y/N) caught a subtle scent, unmistakeably Renos, and felt her stomach churn. She eyed the Wutai man, expecting him to speak first. He did.   
''Afternoon Miss (Y/L/N). We're here to ask you some simple questions.''   
(Y/N) continued to watch him, waiting for him to go on.  
''There has been a security breach, a data transfer system attached to your terminal- to be precise....''  
(Y/N) nodded her understanding. The man sat forward.   
''What do you know of this?''   
(Y/N) swallowed, willing herself not to look at Reno.   
''I don't know anything. I got to work and everything was fine. Then after my lunch break, I couldn't get the terminal to uplink, so I called maintenance.''  
Her hands were shaking terribly.  
The man nodded.   
''Yes, we have record of the timing of the terminal shut down and the phone call you placed afterwards...''   
(Y/N) nodded, the silence stretching on. Until the man cleared his throat and leaned back casually.   
''I understand that before this job, you worked at a Materia shop in downtown Edge?''   
''Yeah, I did...''   
(Y/N) answered slowly, a frown forming on her face. She didn't like where this was going.  
''For a Jim and Arlene Sturgess?'' ''Yes.''   
The man nodded and smiled.   
Suddenly, she heard Reno speak up. ''Tseng.''   
She glanced over as Reno handed this 'Tseng' a manilla file, who flipped it open and scanned the pages silently.  
(Y/N) eyes flicked to Reno, who was watching her carefully, his expression blank.   
(Y/N) felt a wash of sadness, longing to see his impish grin.   
Anything to stop him looking like the Turk he was.   
Tseng snapped the folder shut.  
''I hear the Sturgess' aren't fans of ShinRa.''   
(Y/N) felt a prickle of dread.  
''What does that have to do with-'' ''They'd have the motive, right? These reports say they lost everything in Meteorfall.''   
(Y/N) felt hot tears unexpectedly spring to her eyes at the terrible memory, but she blinked them back.   
''WE rebuilt what was lost.'' She growled, fixing Tseng with a hateful stare.   
Reno was silent.   
''Did you and the Sturgess' plan the data attack?''   
''No, I haven't-''   
''Did they put you up to this?''  
''No, they-''  
''Mr Sturgess is sick, is he not?''  
(Y/N) felt her heart thud painfully.  
''Jim is sick?''   
the pair continued to watch with detached expressions.  
''Yes, Cancer I believe. You didn't know?''  
(Y/N) flinched as if he had slapped her. ''I haven't spoken to Jim or Arlene since I took this fucking job and they refused to speak to me again.'' She hissed at Tseng.   
He gazed back impassivley, unphased by her aggression.   
''My apologies. Do you think such news would spark their motive? His medical care will be expensive... selling that data would bring big money.''   
(Y/N) couldn't believe what she was hearing. These theories came from no place of reason. She understood that it was purely to get at her, to break her. She hated to admit it, but it was working.  
''No! Leave Jim and Arlene out of this!'' (Y/N) heard her voice crack.   
''So what would your motive be then, (Y/N)?''   
''Nothing! I don't know anything about this! I just work here to get by, I gotta earn Gil to live don't I? I've given up more than I should have already for this job- for the damn Gil! But I happen to value my freedom above it, at least'' She said, her voice wavering.   
Tseng watched her cooly.  
''I see. Well, the decoding of your terminal should be complete in a few hours, so we shall return when we know more. Till then, Miss (Y/L/N).''   
The pair stood quickly and made to the exit the room, Tseng exited first.   
(Y/N) suddenly understood his meaning.   
''Wait! You can just-'' she began as she started after them. In a flash,   
Reno had turned, his hand on her shoulder, tight.   
''You're staying here, yo.''  
(Y/N) searched his eyes.   
They were empty.   
She stood numbly as Reno turned from her and followed the Turk leader, feeling a great black hole open in her chest. The door snicked shut and locked steadfast.  
She felt numb as she returned to the leather seat, perching lamely on the edge.   
She had never felt a loneliness more overpowering than that which threatened to drown her in that office.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/F/C) = Your Fave Colour

Several hours had passed.   
(Y/N) glanced up at the clock that ticked solemnly on the wall of Mr.Stones office.   
10.24pm.   
She should have finished over 5 hours ago.   
Often, she felt her small apartment to be cold, lonely and without heart.   
Now, she'd have given an entire years Gil to be there.   
From inside this office, she longed to curl up on her lumpy sofa, drink tea brewed from her dinged old kettle, cuddle up under her many mismatched patchwork quilts.   
She suddenly remembered the gossamer soft, midnight black comforter Arlene had made for her one Christmas. It had been embroidered with all of the different Materia types: Support, Summon, Command, Magic, Independent.  
Against the inky blackness, each Materia colour shone vividly, almost if they were infused with the power of the real thing. It must have taken Arlene months to make, her old hands weak and stiff.   
(Y/N) heart ached again, thinking of old Jim, too. Suffering an illness she had no idea about. She smiled despite herself, imagining his face at a Turk breaking the news to her.   
(Y/N) felt the tears pool in her eyes again, this time allowing them to spill. She allowed herself to cry silently for a few moments, letting herself grieve their loss, before quickly brushing away her tears. She didn't want to appear as if she had been crying to the Turks, she wouldn't allow them the pleasure of thinking they were getting to her.   
Even though she had lost her resolve several hours ago.   
(Y/N) was starving hungry and desperately thirsty, feeling a headache forming in her eyes as a result. She had searched the office for something at least edible for an hour before giving up.   
She wondered bitterly if this was another Turk tactic, making things uncomfortable for her, starting off lightly. She shuddered at what they might do if they couldn't decipher when the unit had been bugged and she was still in the frame for this whole mess. This was probably pamper treatment in comparison.  
Another half an hour passed before the door beeped again, signalling the arrival of the Turks once more.   
Tseng and Reno swept in again, followed by Mr. Stone.   
Tseng gave her a slight nod, before the two resumed their positions on the chairs in front of her silently.   
Her manager leaned wearily against his desk, looking frazzled.  
(Y/N) swallowed, tucking more wayward hairs behind an ear nervously, now more unkempt than ever.   
She eyed them warily, desperately tired.   
Tsengs voice then cut through the silence, smooth and clear.  
''Miss (Y/L/N), technicians have finished decoding your unit, and it appears that it was installed some 3 Months prior to your arrival, though of the exact date, we are unsure.''   
(Y/N) let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
''You are free to leave, however...''   
Mr Stone shifted uncomfortablely. ''Your home is still under search by ShinRa, therefore we cannot allow you to return tonight.''   
(Y/N) was jawpunched.  
''You're searching my home?!''   
Tseng coughed lightly.  
''A precautionary measure. Don't worry, the staff will leave everything as they found it.''   
(Y/N) couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
''So where am I going to go exactly? And i'm expected in at 9am sharp and!-''   
Mr Stone cut in quickly.  
''Miss (Y/N), do not worry about such things. To apologise for this...unfortunate business, we are giving you a week off, full pay. A goodwill gesture for all the upset you have been caused.''   
(Y/N) looked over at him tiredly.   
He looked worn out and sickly, his old eyes sagging.   
She felt a snag of sympathy for one fleeting moment, before remembering how those same eyes had bored into her only hours ago, when he believed she could be guilty.  
''Thank you, Sir.'' (Y/N) spoke quietly. Tseng cleared his throat.  
''Alright. Miss (Y/L/N), you are free to collect your things and leave. Thank you for your co-operation in this matter. Good day.'' Then, Tseng and Reno stood, swiftly and efficiently leaving the room.   
(Y/N) could only sit for a few moments, dumbfounded and angry, until the managers voice reached her again, much more genuine this time.  
''(Y/N), I am sorry. I hope this doesn't sour your relationship with ShinRa. You are a valued member of the team and a credit to us.''   
(Y/N) snatched up her blazer and shrugged it on, her legs unsteady and her head pounding.  
''Yes Sir.'' She replied flatly.   
He sighed. ''Look, I'll admit, I figured you could have been responsible for this, but then again, any number of our employees could. The motives of staff members new to the company after Meteorfall must be questioned! Its too dangerous not to. We aren't blind, we know that ordinary civilians willingly working for us is highly irregular, to say the least.''  
(Y/N) studied him quietly, allowing herself to digest his words. As much as it pained her to admit it, he made a fair point. She didn't know what to say him, she really couldn't think of a thing. Nothing that would ensure she kept her job anyway.  
''Its alright Mr Stone. I appreciate the time off, thank you.'' She stated, her voice empty.   
Her manager only nodded, his face ashen as he watched her leave.   
(Y/N) stalked out of the room, pushing the elevator call button at the end of the hall. She felt oddly numb to all that happened to her, not quite knowing how to react now that it was all over. She shook her sore head lightly. Never mind that. She could process her feelings when she had a roof over her head for the night. Her chest heaved in exhaustion.   
Would this nightmare never end?   
The elevator doors slipped open at her floor. She stepped out, the office silent and gloomy, everyone having left hours earlier.   
One strip light overhead buzzed and flickered, making (Y/N) wince, her eyes scratchy. She reached her desk, collecting her bag and the (Y/F/C) scarf from her chair, winding the latter warmly around her neck.   
Checking her phone, (Y/N) wondered darkly who in Ramuhs name would be willing to put her up for the night at this hour. Since joining ShinRa, most of her friends had distanced themselves from her, making awkward conversation in the grocery store as they edged away, like she had Geostigma.   
Others just flat out ignored her.   
(Y/N) growled in frustration, tucking her phone into a blazer pocket and shouldering her bag, when she heard a youthful, smooth voice behind her. ''Working overtime?''   
(Y/N) felt her stomach churn. She turned, coming face to face with a grinning, redheaded Turk, leaning lazily on the desk behind her.   
''Cos if you are, they ain't paying you enough, yo.''


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) was at a loss for words, momentarily mute as she stared at Reno with something akin to horror. Reno said nothing, but rather watched her, like he was waiting for a genuine response to his question.  
Eventually, (Y/N) mentally shook herself.  
''No. I'm going....'' she trailed off.  
Not home.  
The red head cocked an eyebrow.  
''I was just leaving.'' (Y/N) stated darkly, brushing past him towards the elevators.  
She heard his footsteps turn and follow her.  
She reached out a shaking hand to call the elevator when another pale hand snaked out, lightning fast.  
Reno had placed his fingertips on the button but did not press it.  
(Y/N) groaned internally, before forcing herself to meet his gaze, which was fixed firmly on her face.  
''Do you mind?'' She mumbled gesturing at the button.  
He smiled down at her, eyes bright again.  
Like the man who'd been at the bar that night.  
Who had walked her home and kissed her.  
As she thought this, her eyes scanned his soft, smooth lips, before she could stop herself.  
Reno seemed to notice, because the wolfish grin was back, showing pearly white teeth.  
''A little chocobo tells me you have nowhere to stay tonight.'' He was laughing at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
(Y/N) felt her face flush red. Where was he going with this?  
''I'll find somewhere.'' (Y/N) said with more determination than she felt.  
''At near midnight on a Friday?'' He asked in a lilting voice, as if underlining the fact that she had no chance in Ifrits hell.  
(Y/N) fumbled for her next words.  
''Well, all the more reason to get going, then...'' she nodded again at the button, but made no move to press it herself, not with his slim fingers still in the way.  
''Here's an idea- just throwing it out there....why don't you stay with me, yo?''  
(Y/N) felt her face and neck become flaming hot.  
From embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure.  
Maybe both.  
''Are you serious?'' She asked incredulously.  
''As Geostigma, yo.''  
(Y/N) frowned deeply, studying him.  
Oh gods, he meant it.  
''Why on Gaia would I do that?!''  
Reno smiled again, ignoring (Y/N)'s anger.  
''Well, you're in a bind, you have nowhere to go and I have the room. Hey, I said I'd see you again, right?''  
(Y/N) blinked at him slowly in disbelief. ''Yes, but not in an interrogation! I thought you meant in 7th Heaven, or the grocery store!''  
At this, Reno scratched the back of his neck and actually looked bashful.  
''I've been to 7th Heaven a couple of times since. I haven't seen you there.''  
(Y/N) felt an odd mix of emotions swirl within her.  
This whole thing was way too surreal.  
''I was in on Wednesday, for happy hour.'' She mumbled shyly.  
Reno chuckled softly. ''So, you were hoping to see me too?''  
He was enjoying this, and right now was not the time to be having this conversation.  
''Please, Reno. I'm tired, hungry and I have the worst headache after the crappiest day of my life! Please, just let me go.'' To her horror, (Y/N) heard the crack in her voice as she realised how suddenly upset she was.  
If she cried in front of Reno, she'd jump out the goddamned window.  
The red head was suddenly quiet, and (Y/N) turned back to him, his jovial expression was gone.  
Instead, his face was serious as he eyed her.  
He almost looked guilty.  
Almost.  
''I know (Y/N), that's what i'm saying. Look, you have nowhere to go and I'm offering you a bed. I don't blame you for being pissed after today, even at me. But if you want, we can talk this whole thing over when we get back to my place. If you wanna get mad and kick my ass, then cool. But after you're safe and you've eaten. Okay?''  
(Y/N) bit her lip, her resolve weakening. She hated that he was right, she had little other choice.  
She sighed, her shoulders slumping, too tired, hungry and aching to fight anymore.  
''Alright, deal.''  
Renos grin returned immediately as the doors pinged and slid open.  
She took in his cocky, triumphant smirk and shook her sleepy head.  
She hadn't even noticed him press the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is a little cliche, but I needed a reason to get Reader and Reno under the same roof again that tied into the plot.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyways :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride over to Renos place had been uneventful, much to (Y/N)'s relief. He was a smooth and skilled driver, she would give him that.   
The pair pulled up outside an imposing, flashy looking apartment block, and   (Y/N) felt a wash of envy.   
Her apartment building was a rats nest by comparison.   
Then, as Reno had pushed open his front door, stepping aside to let her in, she felt the envy be replaced by total awe.   
His apartment was gorgeous.   
It opened into an open plan living room, with a large picture window looking far out over Edge, with stylish Venetian blinds.   
The walls were a cool cream and cotton grey, his furniture all black leather and polished glass. The kitchenette was black, with shining chrome accents and top of the range appliances.  
Artistic black and white photography shots adorned the walls, showing various ShinRa vehicles, with the largest being of a helicopter.   
On a wall near the kitchen was an array of piloting certificates, offset with a photo of the 4 Turks together.      
Spot lighting trailed down a long corridor to her left, leading to several other rooms.    
She stepped out of her shoes and froze. Reno closed the door behind her and turned to watch her quizzically.   
Her feet had sunk deep into the plush cream carpeting.  
''Nice carpets, huh?'' He grinned at her. (Y/N) nodded dumbly. She had never felt carpet like it before, her own were threadbare and faded.  
He took her bag and jacket and pointed to the room furthest down the hall. ''Bathrooms down there, feel free to freshen up, yo. I'll go grab you some clothes to change into.'' He lightly tapped her arm and smiled. ''Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a minute.''   
(Y/N) nodded silently as he headed off to one of the side rooms. She padded over to the large window, the floor under her feet feeling alien and spongy. She took in the view and gasped.   
The vista of Edge from up here was amazing.  
In the darkness of night, it almost looked like a glittering metropolis instead of a broken city, fighting to rise from the twisted wreckage.   
She heard a voice behind her.   
''Gotta love that view.''  
She turned and Reno held out a soft jumper and some jogging pants.   
''Sorry this is the best I had.''   
(Y/N) smiled. ''These will be wonderful, thank you.''   
She headed down to the bathroom. As she changed and removed her make up, she suddenly felt stupidly nervous at Reno seeing her so bare. She stared at her reflection in the luminous mirror. She looked tired and a little peaky. She rubbed at her scalp before splashing her face with cold water, enjoying the cold relief.   
The jumper was huge and undeniably comfortable as she pulled it on, a deep maroon colour and obviously never worn.  
She stifled a smile as she rolled up the too-long sleeves, realising why Reno had given it to her to wear.   
It would clash horrendously with his hair.   
(Y/N) pulled on the baby soft jog pants and gazed once again into the mirror, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. As she did, the scent from Renos clothes reached her and her heart thumped.   
Now out of her work uniform and her make up removed, she felt more human already. She exited the bathroom timidly, her pile of clothing clutched to her chest.   
''Just throw those clothes into the hamper there..'' the red head gestured over his shoulder. He had his back to her, preoccupied with something on the work surface. He picked up a freshly brewed mug of tea and turned, a sandwich in his other hand.   
(Y/N) smiled shyly back at him, growing more nervous as he observed her. ''What is it? Do these clothes look dumb?''  
He shook his head. ''No, you look relaxed for once, yo.''  
(Y/N) frowned but she was smiling as he nodded at the sofas. She perched herself on one, and Reno placed the sandwich, the mug of tea and 2 pain killers in front of her. He suddenly looked sheepish.   
''Sorry. I made egg but I dunno if you like it so...''   
(Y/N) shook her head. ''I love egg! It looks great, thank you.''   
Reno smiled flirtaciously at her. ''You look nice without make up, yo.''   
(Y/N) laughed, feeling herself blush hard at his compliment.  
''Don't sound so surprised!'' He laughed too, then turned towards the bathroom.  
''I'm gonna grab a shower, wont be long.''   
(Y/N) nodded, barely hearing him as she tucked into the sandwich like a wild animal. It tasted wonderful. It was simple egg Mayo, but after having no food since lunch, it was at that time the single most delicious thing she had ever tasted.   
Finishing the sandwich, (Y/N) took the plate over to the kitchen area and dithered helplessly. Where should she put it? Did he have one of those 'Dish Washers' she'd heard about? She mused he probably did, but placed it into the sink. After swallowing down the pain killers, (Y/N) had curled up onto the sofa closest to the large window, tea nestled gently on her knee, her headache fading fast.  
It was wonderfully warm in the apartment and peaceful, save for the distant sound of running water and Reno whistling. (Y/N) couldn't help but smile, all the pain from earlier gone from her mind, as she blissfully gazed out at the scenery.   
After some time, Reno had returned in fresh clothes, his flaming hair dulled to a brilliant garnet shade by the water, but pulled back into its usual long pony tail. (Y/N) turned and smiled at him, placing the mug on the coffee table, startled at seeing him out of his Turk uniform. He was wearing a thin black T-shirt and jog pants like her own. Reno sat down heavily on the same sofa, facing her, his back against the arm and his long legs folded.   
''You feeling better?''   
''Much, thank you. The food was delicious. I put the plate in the sink, I didn't know-''  
''Relax, its fine, yo.'' Reno said softly.   
(Y/N) felt herself blushing as she turned back to the vast window. The clock on the wall facing her read 1.08am.   
''You feeling like talking about what happened today, now?''  
(Y/N) frowned a little sadly.   
In all honesty, she didn't. What she wanted was to sit here in Renos warm and beautiful apartment, feeling relaxed and secure. Safe. Something she never felt in her own rundown little building. She wanted to drink tea and pretend like nothing was amiss here. Wanted to enjoy Renos company, draped in his soft clothing and feeling touched by his surprising hospitality.  
If she were to lay backwards from where she sat now, her head would be resting in his lap. But she didn't and she could not.   
She sighed.   
''I guess we'd better. Where shall I start?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Heres Chapter 9, the penultimate Chapter!  
> I appreciate that dishwashers and stuff are common place, but I wanted to emphasise the whole 'Rich/Poor Divide' that I always think would exist in a place like Midgar, and then later in Edge.   
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/N) brought her knees up to her chest and sighed.  
''Today....I really didn't expect to end up in an interrogation room.''   
She frowned, blinking at the red head. ''Or to have you there for it.''   
Reno simply stared back at her, his expression carefully arranged, like it had been earlier today.  
''Believe me, I didn't expect to see you. But, it is my job, yo.''   
(Y/N) looked down at her hands.   
''That doesn't make me feel better.''  
''I don't expect it to, but its the truth.''   
(Y/N) turned to face him again.   
''I know that.'' She mumbled, feeling foolish.  
He had only met her once, after all. What, did she expect him to throw away his career for some slum kid?   
She felt a wave of irritation, chiding herself for being so pathetic.   
Get real.  
''How long have you been a Turk?'' She asked gently.   
Reno tipped his head back as he considered her question.  
''Hmm...about 11 years, yo.''  
''Wow, long time.''  
''Yeah.''   
(Y/N) wondered what he had seen in those 11 years, what he had done.   
The peoples lives he had stepped on and who he had offered little mercy. She knew it was the Turks who had been responsible for the Sector 7 Plate incident 3 years ago.   
Apparently they had been pardoned by the Director of the WRO.   
Still, it was a tough pill to swallow.   
The man sitting before her didn't look capable of such cruelty, not the man who had kindly given her food and shelter.  
It was something that she hadn't considered before, but now, seeing him sit before her and remembering his detached demeanour earlier, she had to face up to it.   
He was a Turk down to his bones, and always would be.   
''Has there ever been a time when you didn't wanna follow orders?'' She tried carefully.   
He met her eyes evenly.   
''No.'' He sighed.   
''That may be hard to understand, but ShinRa was my home and family. They're all I had and still have.'' He looked away now. ''And me and Rude, well...we'll always be partners.''  
(Y/N) smiled and he looked a little surprised.   
''The truth is, I took this job purely for the money.'' (Y/N) admitted guiltily. ''I had no chance back in the day at a job with ShinRa, but it was OK because I had Arlene, Jim and all my friends. Then, after Meteorfall, things went south. There were other jobs, but the pay wasn't nearly as good. I was tired of living on the bread line, I wanted more. So, when this job came up, I jumped at it.'' She sighed sadly. ''I didn't stop to think how much I was throwing away for the Gil, didn't realise what I stood to lose. I told myself that everyone was blowing it all of proportion, making me feel bad when I had no other choice but to take this job. it wasn't true at all, I was just playing the Martyr. Now, this job is all I have.  
All my life, those of us in Migdar had been under ShinRas boot. So now, to find that even today, when the company is on its knees, when I work for them...to find myself back there, well...'' She looked out over Edge. ''It hurt, a lot.''   
Reno said nothing, only listened patiently.   
There was a silence for some time as  
(Y/N) allowed Reno to digest her words.  
''Listen (Y/N), I'm sorry you were involved in this mess. But believe me when I say, that this breach- its huge.''  
(Y/N) slowly remembered Phillips words, his frightened warning.   
Her stomach turned unpleasantly at the implications.   
''You know yourself the danger the staff are facing, and that there have even been casualties along the way. Somebody is planning something big, and everyone in that building is in huge danger. So, if I thought that someone may potentially be behind that, I wouldn't be exactly friendly.'' He ran a hand through his red hair.  
''I got off lightly, I know.'' (Y/N) murmured.  
Reno smiled ruefully, nodding. ''To be honest, I'm relieved to find out that you aren't involved. It was a shitty twist of fate that it was your terminal that was bugged and you had to go through what you did today. But in a way, I'm kinda glad it was.''   
(Y/N) frowned at him incredulously. 'You wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't your terminal, yo.'' He smirked.  
(Y/N) couldn't think of a thing to say, she simply shook her head in disbelief and smiled.   
He was right.   
Now that he mentioned it, she was kinda glad too.  
''Although, you've gotta be more careful from now on. Everyone's at risk from this, and I don't wanna see you hurt, OK? You've seen how quickly people can turn on you for aligning yourself with ShinRa, even your own friends.'' Reno warned her seriously, and she nodded solemnly. ''Anyways, don't worry about the company. I've read your file, and from what I can see, you're a damn good employee and it hasn't gone unnoticed. Trust me.''   
(Y/N) blinked in disbelief. ''I have a file?'' Renos smirk turned positively shark-like. ''Oh yeah, made for some interesting reading, too.''  
(Y/N) groaned. ''Please don't say anymore!'' The Turk laughed.  
His voice was suddenly soft and smooth. ''Who knows, if it hadn't have been you, we might have still been missing each other at 7th Heaven, passing each other like Airships in the night...''   
(Y/N) caught the glint in his eye and felt her face grow hot.  
''I did hope to see you again.'' She admitted quietly.   
Suddenly, Reno had closed the gap between them on the sofa, and was mere inches from her.   
''Well, you see me now.''  
She searched his crystal blue eyes and felt her heart began to race.   
She tentatively reached out a hand, placing it on his smooth solid chest.   
(Y/N) heard a barely audible intake of breath from him at her touch, before he slowly leaned into her.  
His kiss was slow and gentle. She could smell his freshly washed skin and feel the heat radiating off him.  
They broke apart, and she couldn't help a shy smile in reply to his impish grin.   
It was their second meeting, but that indescribable feeling was back.  
As she gazed up at him, she knew that she could accept the part of his heart that would always belong to the Turks. Because deep down she knew this was right.   
She wasn't so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end!   
> I really really appreciate everyone who took the time to read this story.   
> This was the first fiction I ever wrote!   
> I didn't know whether or not to continue this story beyond this point. I feel like whilst it wasn't massively heavy on the romance, it did point towards a loving future for Reader and the incorrigible Turk! If this story does well enough I am open to continuing it beyond this or even writing a sequel, but right now there are no plans.
> 
> Toodles! :) <3


End file.
